


Mindless Daffy Duck

by 00Q_Magnus



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Inktober, Inktober 2019, Inspired by show, Looney Tunes References, Silly, inktober day 2, mindless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: My interpretation of this Inkotber prompt for day two "Mindless"





	Mindless Daffy Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Daffy is the first thing that came to mind when I read the day two prompt for mindless.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more Inktober art and more!!!  
Let me know what you think, I'd love some feedback.
> 
> Follow me on my [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)


End file.
